


You Made Me a Monster

by adinex



Category: Frankenstein - Fandom, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Some angst, victor: oh no he's hot, will I ever make a serious tag who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adinex/pseuds/adinex
Summary: "In the end, of all the things I did, the thing I wouldn't change is you."A post-canon imagining of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein that picks up at the end of the book. Victor realizes a few things about himself.Or: The Creature has a few words to say and Victor is an asshole as usual.





	You Made Me a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing says merry christmas like a monster making out happy new year everyone

If I had known it would end this way I would have been better man. I had behind my façade, my intellect while pushing those I loved away. Elizabeth deserved a better husband, and Henry. My dear Henry. I left him in the dark and now that is all he sees, tucked away beneath earth and tombstone. If I had known the hand fate played, I could have made a better man. 

But in the end, of all the things I did, the thing I wouldn't change is you. 

^^^

Chapter 1: To Undo What Has Been Done

I sat upon the cot, feeling my heart pound in my chest. The creature was miles away yet I felt as if his eyes were on me, searching my soul. His words still whipped through the winds rocking the boat. I thought back to the years spent toiling over the body, the proportions, as I poured my energy into the great project. How he mocked me now. My own creation besmirching my reputation with stained blood as he declared himself my master. How foolish he was. I had brought life into his black heart; he was nothing but a lump of organs. What a mongrel for thinking only he had loved and lost. My dear Elizabeth. Drained before the night was over. The thought still wrenched my heart.

I paced the cabin, feeling the ship sway. I am Victor Frankenstein, the most powerful man in the world. I raked my fingers through the earth deep into its bowels and pulled life from the darkness. I pushed science past its peak. I am Victor Frankenstein, and he is my creation.

I exited the cabin and gasped at the blistering winds. Through the snow I expected to see a figure, but I knew better than to think he was there. I thought back to the words we had shared, his demands, my flight from Geneva. I called to the captain before I lost my nerve and we set a new course through the ice and snow.

^^^

It was raining when I arrived at my old college. How fitting for the deed about to be delivered, as if God himself wept for what would come. 

I pushed the door to the apartment open. It looked the same as when I left it: broken, disfigured, abandoned. I headed upstairs and my shoes crunched instruments and vials and scattered glass. What caught my breath was the figure standing by the window. I was once again struck by his height and build.

“Hello, Victor,” he said, turning from the window. His eyes were more vibrant than I remembered, more threatening. 

“How did you know I would come here?” 

He gave a low laugh. “You and I are the same.”

“How unfortunate.” I pulled a revolver from my coat pocket. I cocked the hammer but was already pinned against the wall. The gun fired into the wall with a bang. 

The creature laughed, lips close to my ear. “Poor little Victor. I thought I told you: I am your master. It’s only fitting that I return to find my lost sheep.”

“And it is only fitting that I come to right my wrongs.”

The creature shoved away from me. “Your wrongs?” He tilted his head, his black hair falling over his shoulder. “And which wrongs? The way you have shunned me, cast me out. You have refused my existen-”

“I gave you your existence.” I cocked the revolver once more and leveled it at his chest. “And now I shall rid the world of this nuisance.”

His yellow eyes narrowed and his mouth parted in a grin. One of his large hands wrapped around mine, gun and all, and he used his strength to pin my arm against the wall. “Is god really so weak?”

I knew better to fight it, the angle could break my wrist or elbow, but his proximity, this position of weakness spurred something in me. I thrashed against him, drawing my face close to his. “Then answer me this, dear creature, is a master to torture his servant?”

“If the master feels that justice is needed?”

“Justice?” I laughed out the word. “Was there justice in taking Henry, my partner? My dearest confidant who stood by and offered nothing but support. He was not part of this yet you took him –” My voice cracked and I was overcome by the emotion I thought I had let go of months ago. “Henry deserves more than I can conjure in all the universe.”

It gave the monster pause. He loosened his hold on my arm and without the strength to hold it the gun fell to the floor. I cradled my arm, massaging the skin that had been twisted. “So there is love in your heart after all.”

“Oh, do not mistake me, creature. I refused to make you a wife so you took mine. Perhaps I shall make you a friend after all, so that I can take that from you.”

“Now here is the Victor I remember,” the creature waved a hand at me. “Weak, pitiful, arrogant. You talk about grief yet what have you lost? Have you truly felt despair? Humanity has never shown me kindness. I tried to adopt humans’ customs, but the DeLaceys forced me out, townspeople hated me. And you, my creator, were meant to teach me and nurture me, yet the only thing I’ve gotten from you is betrayal.”

“Then you’re right and we are the same,” I spat. “Betrayal and pain is all we have.” 

The creature growled and turned around. He threw his hands across the tables and scattered the utensils and bowls. Metal clanged against the floor as the creature roared, “I will not accept this. How can you continue such ignorance?”

“Mercy and justice aren’t becoming of people like us.” I dived for the gun on the floor and wrenched it upward to fire it but it was thrown from my grasp. 

“You fool. You still think you have more power than me?” The creature placed his full weight on me, pushing me back into the floorboards. Broken glass dug into the backs of my hands. 

“And do you honestly believe I have only come back to prove my strength? I have no strength left. You took that when you took Henry.”

His breath was hot on my face. “This cannot be all that we can ever be. Life cannot be cycles of pain and anger.”

I glace for some kind of weapon, a scalpel, anything. “There is a solution. We can end this here.” I flung out my left hand, grabbed a chipped flash and buried into his side. He grunted and I took the opportunity to scramble backwards. The creature caught my leg in a firm grip. The heel of my boot slipped on the blood and glass. He brought me down and I banged my elbows on the hard floor.

“Victor Frankenstein, you have made your last mistake.”

“Then go ahead and do it, you wretched thing.” I cackled in his face. “Go ahead and release me from this mortal plane. Undo me like a master letting his servant go.”

The creature raised his fist and I rolled to the side, but his fist splintered the floorboards a foot away from where I had lain. I realized he had let go of me. I stumbled to my feet and located the revolver among the rubble and splinters. I raised it in both hands and pointed the barrel at the kneeling creature. 

The only sound was the patter of rain against the window and my heavy breathing. I had him. He was here in the room where it had begun all those years ago. A lifetime ago. I waited for him to launch himself at me again, to drag me down to hell with him, but he didn’t move. He didn’t turn to look at me. He accepted fate with bowed head and limp body. 

I made to squeeze the trigger, to put an end to this horrible nightmare. I could put an end to the months of pain and death and cold and loneliness.

“So you honestly believe I want to kill you?” His voice had lost its roughness, and now it sounded soft and sad. He lifted his head and his eyes softened. “I do not wish to see you dead, my Victor.” He shifted just enough to place his hands on his knees like a man in front of a priest, ready to confess his sins. 

I swallowed and hated him. Hated everything he stood for. Hated every inch that my own hands had stitched together. I had chosen and constructed each part of him: the beautiful face, his broad chest, his large hands. The same hands that strangled my love, my family, my life, my heritage and ruined my lineage. He was the cause of such profound despair, was the cause of the grief that wringed my heart every time I thought of Henry or my brother. I wished I had realized his significance sooner. I wished this creature had never been born. I gripped the revolver tighter, pulled the hammer back and tensed every muscle in preparation for the relief that would wash over me when I finally finished what I’d started those years ago. 

His pale gold gaze dropped to the floor and he bowed his head, his long black hair falling over his shoulders like a curtain. I had made every inch of him and this I would take everything I had left. 

With that, the adrenaline in my body dissipated and I was left tired and empty. I dropped to the floor and looked down at my gun lying in my hands. I stared without seeing it and I realized how weak I truly was. I had thought my obsession was my undoing, but it was nothing compared to what this thing could do to me.

I heard the creature shuffle forward on the floor and then a warm hand wrapped around my cheek, a finger lifting my chin. “We have both lost. Let us not damn each other more than we have.”

The kiss was rigid, but then again, neither of us had learned to love.

I pushed away, only to plant my hands on either side of his face and pull him toward me. I was twisted and comforted by the warmth under my fingers. I ran my thumb along the faint stitching. I breathed in his warm breath, and shuddered against his tongue as it ran along my lips. I parted our mouths, fought to gain control and realized what control I wanted had never existed between us. We were locked in a stalemate, beaten between kisses, locked in a war that spilled the same blood running through our veins. 

His large hands tangled through my hair and I gripped his face as I trailed kisses down his jaw, trailing down his neck. I had created not a monster, but a thing of beauty. I felt the muscles in his chest as he pressed against me. I remembered binding them to the bone and attaching the ligaments. But now I barely recognized this creature – this man.

“I thought you hated me,” I murmured against his mouth.

“I have always loved you Victor.” His voice was soft against my skin. “I have no choice but to love you.” He pushed against me, gripped my shoulders and breathed promises into my open mouth.

I moaned as his hands trailed down my arms and back. I rose up on my knees to better reach his lips and pushed hair away from his face. His fingers spread across my waist and I pushed against them. “Someplace more fitting,” he muttered as my hands swept down his chest to the buttons of his shirt. “I did promise to be there on your wedding night.”

I froze. “That joke is in bad company.”

He frowned and brushed his thumb along my temple. “I realize. My apologies.” His eyes dropped and the tension in his body disappeared. His mouth went slack and I understood the depth of his apology. 

“Apologies are meaningless between us. We would be on this floor forever.”

“That does not change what was.”

“Then we should change what can be.” 

I pulled away from him and pulled us both to our feet. He towered over me, though I was no longer afraid of his form. He bent to catch me in another kiss before leading us down the stairs to the rooms below.

The bed seemed small with the two of us in it, but it merely forced us closer. The rain beat harder against the glass. He lit the candles and the faint glow kept the darkness away. He curled back under the covers and I pulled his face back to mine. I sunk into the mattress, feeling him pressed against me and I ran my fingers down his spine, my finger spreading over his back.

“You will always be mine, Victor Frankenstein,” the creature murmured into me.

Our kisses deepened as the night wore on and I didn’t notice the candles had burned so low until we halted and heaved breaths into the chilly air. I rested against his chest and felt his heart beat with mine. 

^^^

Epilogue

I hadn’t returned to the Frankenstein house in years. It was empty. The gardens were overgrown and the statues that had once captivated me now paled in comparison to the man who walked beside me. Their sculpted marble and stone were amateur creations. I unlocked the front door and he walked inside and looked at the chandelier and the furniture covered in tarps.

I placed my hat and coat on the rack and stepped forward to meet him. He was staring at the staircase and the portraits still on the walls. My hand found his and he looked down at me, away from the pictures of my parents. He lifted his free hand and used his index finger to lift my chin. His kiss wasn’t deep but it was meaningful. It meant more than any words we could scream at each other or any touches we exchanged. 

I answered his wordless gaze with a trail of kisses down his wrist. 

We stood in the foyer, wrapped in each other’s promises and scars and pain, and I supposed I could be a monster too.


End file.
